Through the Camera Lens
by FadingMoonlight
Summary: The fashion industry can be harsh. With such strange schedules a relationship can be hard and Kiba's really starting to feel the emptiness of not having someone to call his own. In such a female oriented industry can he find a guy, and the time, to love?
1. Chapter 1

Kiba shivered as a cool breeze chased the sun's warmth from his skin. The feel of his partner's body only heated him where they touched and he shifted, holding her closer. Her hands heated spots on his bare chest, fingers stroking the muscled planes. He leaned into that touch, his eyes searching hers for the fires of her passion. Shear fabric slipped through his fingers with every shift of their bodies. His world narrowed to the chilling wind and her warmth, to his body entangled with hers.

"Alright," A deep voice cut into Kiba's focus, "we got it!"

Kiba relaxed, letting the small woman out of his arms. They shook hands, congratulating one another on a job well done.

"So we got an awesome picture right?" Kiba made his way over to Daisuke Funeno. The large man was an amazing creative director, and Kiba loved working with the man. He had no doubts that Daisuke had coerced Kiba and his partner into the perfect position for the ad, but he always asked.

"Of course we did," the jovial man paused his conversation with the photographer to smile at Kiba, "You always do good work. Would you like a glimpse?"

"Usually yeah, but I gotta go. I should be getting out of these clothes right now, but I figured I'd come see what was up with you first."

"You know, if you're heading back to the agency I'm sure you can hitch a ride with Ōkei. I'm pretty sure he's got to go see Tsunade about some work she wants him to do." Daisuke offered.

"Thanks, but no," Kiba said nicely, "Actually, I have another job lined up. I'm going right there from here, no time for anything else."

"You should probably be getting all that make-up off then," Daisuke told him, concern showing easily on his face, "We ran a little long with the shoot."

Kiba had a terrified pause, gave a whispered curse and a quick thanks to all his coworkers before disappearing into the mess of make-up. He fidgeted while the make-up artists cleaned his face of everything. They'd covered his entire face for this shoot, and it took time to get it all off. He got at least one stern stare for his nervousness. The moment the woman had deemed him clean he was reaching for the clasps of his clothes. The designer label didn't get the care he should have given it, but Kiba just wanted it off.

It wasn't until he was in the taxi that his sense of urgency drained away to excitement. He was really looking forward to this next job; so much so that he probably would have done it even if he wasn't getting paid.

He nearly jumped out of his seat when his phone rang; his energy was running so high. He was greeted by an immediate _'where are you?'_ the moment he picked up.

"Hi to you too Shino." He said cheerfully."What's up?"

"Where are you?" His friend repeated slowly, as if he thought Kiba hadn't understood the first time.

Kiba grinned to himself, loving the patronized tone in his friend's voice. He looked out the taxi window at the people passing by. "Oh y'know, just having lunch. Daisuke decided to be real nice and treat us all to lunch at this sweet place—"

"Kiba," Shino growled, hints of threats already peeking through his controlled voice.

"Oh," Kiba moaned dramatically after a few seconds of holding the phone away from him to hide the sniggers he was choking on. "We were supposed to do that thing today, weren't we? I was supposed to go to that place right after work and—"

"Kiba." Shino made no attempt to hide his threats now.

Kiba doubled up with barely constrained laughter. He could imagine Shino: as cleanly dressed as a business man, standing in some remote corner with his back to everyone else around. He would be barely keeping his calm, his jaw tightly closed against the curses he wanted to yell into the phone, his cell on the verge of breaking in his tight grasp.

"Dude, I'm—"

"This better not be an apology Kiba. You had better be telling me that you are apologising to your coworkers and walking through the door." Shino interrupted. Kiba recognized the pitch that meant Shino was on the verge of raising his voice against him.

Kiba lost it; he couldn`t keep his laughter to himself and it echoed around his cab and over the phone. "Don't be so tense, man." He snorted into his cell. "I'm joking. My shoot ran a little long. I'm on my way; I'll be there in like five minutes. Calm down and don't break anything." And he hung up before Shino could go off on him.

Six and a half minutes and some friendly chatting with the taxi driver later Kiba was pushing through security. Within seconds Shino was dragging him bodily through the building.

"You said five minutes." He hissed.

"Yeah, five minutes ago. I'm not that late. By the look of things nothing's happening anyway." Kiba had to pull his arm from his friend's possession. "Ruriko's not freaking out like this, is she? I mean, it is her photo shoot."

Shino's whole body tensed for a moment, which told Kiba he was right. "It's not her friend that was a half hour late." He replied defensibly.

"But she is the one paying me." Kiba teased.

"Kiba!" a woman's voice cheered, "You came! Ah, Shino was so worried."

"I know," Kiba snorted, accepting a hug from the energetic brunette, "Sorry for being so late."

Ruriko waved him off and took his and Shino's arms, "No problem. Taka was having problems with some of the dresses so nothing was happening until I got it all figured out anyway."

"Well thank you Taka." Kiba joked, "Cute dress by the way. Where do I get mine?"

She let go of them long enough to spin and show off the short white dress even further. Some kind of romantic punk style, as far as Kiba could tell. She bounced along excitedly. Her hair, which was pulled up and gelled into spikes behind her head, mimicked the action. Blue eyes laughed at him from under fake eyelashes made entirely of sparkles as she showed off. It was the kind of wedding dress designed purely for love struck youngsters.

"One day I'm going to make a dress just for you. With the right style, you'd look great." Ruriko looked him over with a playful suggestiveness. "But for now I need you to be the attractive arm piece, in a tux." She finished with faked sadness.

"No dress!" Kiba pouted, "But Ruriko! It's every girl's dream to wear one of your wedding dresses! Why do you think I took this job? Because I owe Shino a bazillion favours? No way."

"I know honey." Ruriko's sympathetic hand found his arm again, and she used it to steer him as they walked. Shino followed behind them. As they neared make-up, someone gave Ruriko an update and she turned all business, "I need you both out of make-up in ten minutes, okay?"

"Both? Shino too?" Kiba was so surprised he didn't notice being passed off to other people.

Shino shifted nervously, hiding a blush from his friend's curious looks. Ruriko just giggled and pressed close to his side, "Who better to be my happy groom than my husband right?" She punctuated with a quick kiss on Shino's cheek before she was stolen away by the photographer.

Kiba gave his friend a knowing look, even though Shino was determinately avoiding his gaze. Kiba enjoyed how shy Shino was about his relationship, though he's been married for a full years and had dated Ruriko for two and a half years before that. By now Kiba was used to how open Ruriko was about her feelings about Shino, even if Shino didn't show his feelings the same way.

"You got a hell of a woman there Shino." Kiba told his friend sincerely. He honestly loved Ruriko, loved how well she complimented his best friend. They were perfect together.

Shino didn't give a reply, just tugged on the tuxedo jacket and turned to allow a woman to fix his collar. He might not have said anything, but the soft look that escaped his eyes told Kiba all he needed to know.

Ruriko was chatting with the other models, fixing up their outfits as she spoke. She had a lot of work to do, being both the designer and a model. She always modeled in the ads for her wedding dresses, it was one of her quirks; an old habits from when she was just getting started and did all the modeling herself to save cash.

Unabashed now that he was dressed, Shino approached his wife without hesitation. The crowd easily parted for him, whether deterred by his uncomfortable silence or recognizing him as Ruriko's arm candy was something Kiba always wondered. Ruriko complemented him as he approached, leaving her fussing to step into his arms. For a second, despite everyone watching, their world was their own. No matter how long they've been together, or even if they were fighting, Ruriko had this way that made them forever seem like they'd only started dating.

They were a fun couple to be around; opposites attract in the best of ways. Ruriko was expressive in ways that Shino wasn't, and she had this talent at translating Shino's feelings for everyone else. Creativity ran in their veins and was the root of their marriage. They were both designers, even if they approached it differently. Shino's saw it from the business point of view, choosing to design every day wear that can be sold in most Retail Stores. Ruriko, as she was showing off now, fell prey to her fantasies. She designed with the pure need to create and to create something beautiful that would never be forgotten.

As Ruriko was happy to answer whenever anybody asked, it was through this connection of similar interests that they met. After much debate and a few harsh conversations with his father, Shino went to design school when he was 19. It wasn't because he wasn't sure that he had taken a year off school before going, but he had equal passion for sciences and business so he hadn't been sure that taking a chance with design was what he really wanted. A year into his schooling, when he was about 20, every doubt he might still have of not going to Harvard was washed away when he met Ruriko there. She had already gotten her wedding dress line up and running before she even graduated high school and had been invited to do a mock show at Shino's school as a lesson to the students on how they worked. The rest of the story was simple; they met, they fell in love, they got married.

Kiba watched his friends as they worked, acutely aware of the careful distance between them: never farther than it would take to reach out and touch one another. They looked just the same as the day they got married. A sigh escaped Kiba's lips as he was introduced to his happy bride; what he wouldn't give for a relationship like that.

* * *

**Notes-** Not the most interesting first chapter, I'm sure. I only hope it doesn't scare too many people away that Shikamaru hasn't even come in yet. He'll be here in the next chapter, and things will actually start. My thought process was only that i didn't want the chapter to be really long when it's only the first. Anyway, I can only hope for some reviews and feedback. Hope you all liked it.

I don't actually know much about the fashion industry, beyond what I learn from America's next top model and Skip beat!. If I get anything wrong, I\ll apologize in advance and feel free to point it out.

For the sake of being careful : most of the characters and such are not mine. This is fanfiction and so I'm borrowing them as long as that doesn't hurt anybody.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba stopped in a comfy café across the street from his destination for two reasons: to double check his directions and have time to freshen up if this really was where he was supposed to be. He even went as far as to have the girl behind the counter and a few random customers confirm his address.

"Damn it Ino," her whispered to himself, finally deciding to take his chances with the questionable location, "If you purposefully gave me a bad address I'm so going to kill you. I've got other jobs to book you know."

He allowed himself a final pause and one last glance at the address in his hands before resigning himself to utter humiliation. The inside was warm and comforting. The mouth watering smells of cooking hung in clouds. It was just as tantalizing as the outside had made it out to be. It threw him off, despite his earlier determination.

Kiba had been to all sorts of strange places throughout his modelling career. It was part of what he enjoyed about it. Never, in all these years had a model casting been conducted in a public restaurant.

Yet another gorgeous classic girl with a portfolio full of beauty shots. Close up, far away, nothing but beautiful dresses and sparkles. Shikamaru just kept on his poker face and directed her to the wall where he'd take her Polaroid, and then happily let Choji pretend she might be considered. Shikamaru knew she probably wouldn't. Though it was Choji who had the final word, he always relied on Shikamaru's opinions. Shikamaru never wanted to see her again if he could help it; he already had to work with Ino, he didn't need another high strung girl who thought her commercial looks were everything. At least Ino knew how to work around her commercial looks.

The door opened again, and Shikamaru decided he'd refuse to continue if it was another blond, barely out of high school who wanted to be Ino. It was the waiter, bringing in Choji's next round of snacks and the welcome news that, for now, there was nobody waiting to be seen.

"Finally," Shikamaru groaned, slipping gratefully into a seat at the table, "It's so troublesome how many annoying women find out about these."

"Have you seen _any_ you like?" His big friend asked. "And remember, they all come from actual companies. It's not like girls are just walking in off the street. You shouldn't be so mean."

Shikamaru snorted, "When you have a casting in a restaurant, yeah, girls do walk in off the street. They get hungry and come in." He was forced to stop in order to dodge a badly aim hand thrown his way by a smiling Choji.

"It means we get to eat while we work," Choji punctuated by taking a large bite from the fruit plate in front of him. "Did you see any you even remotely liked? Or are we going to be here all day because you're so stubborn, like last time?"

Shikamaru's only response was to unhappily start flipping through the pictures of everyone they'd seen so far. A pile of smiling girls with pin straight hair and the same basic features all begging for his interest.

"Are you really that upset with them all? Some of them weren't bad."

"Woman are troublesome," Shikamaru said, giving up his search to put his head on the table. His hair, which he'd been too lazy to put up today, hung limply around his shoulders.

"We haven't seen too many men today, have we?" Choji said experimentally. His friend moaned and he laughed at his friend's obvious misery. "That's why you're unhappy? Didn't know you cared that much."

"I'm not Ino." Was all Shikamaru could manage as a defence.

"But you're still upset you haven't gotten to see any hot guys." Choji teased. It wasn't often Shikamaru was so obvious in his romantic—or in this case sexual—feelings for others. In his own words: it took too much energy and thinking to send out the proper signals. Choji enjoyed seeing their roles reversed like this once in awhile.

"I'm not Ino." Shikamaru repeated into his arms. He refused to be put in the same category he was guilty of putting their blond model friend on many occasions.

"Of course you're not," Nobody jumped at the sudden intrusion. Ino rarely announced herself to them, not after knowing them for most of her life. "You're not nearly pretty enough."

"Hey Ino." Choji said.

"So why is Shikamaru not me?" Ino asked after greeting her friends and taking the last chair behind the table.

"Shika's whining about having no hot guys to photograph." Choji told her before Shikamaru could say otherwise.

"I wasn't whining." He said instead. He didn't move, not needing to look up to know Ino would be wearing her _gossip face_. Head titled, eyebrows raised, the slightest curl hiding on her lips.

"Hot boys huh?" She said playfully, "I just might be able to help with that."

"You brought Shikamaru some guys?"

"Yep. Well, one guy anyway." She told them, "Kiba, from my company. He's a good model and he seems like Shikamaru's type so I invited him."

This was enough for Shikamaru to finally look at Ino, "What do you mean my type?" he growled.

"I just mean he's the kind of person I think you'd like having in front of your lens. What do you think I mean?"

Shikamaru knew exactly what she'd meant, but he didn't demean himself by saying it out loud. He contented himself with glaring at her and she gladly took up his challenge.

"Is he here now?" Choji asked when he couldn't stand the face off any longer. "the guy you invited."

"Yeah, yeah. I left him outside. Figured I should check and make sure you guys hadn't decided to ditch or something before bringing him in. I'll go get him now, since Shikamaru's obviously _dying_ for some good old male hotness."

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes.

Kiba had been so relieved when Ino had walked into the restaurant behind him. He'd caught the waitress eyeing him, and known she'd been seconds away from coming to ask him what he needed. He wasn't about to ask the waitress for directions, and had been just about to decide that Ino had played him and leave when she had appeared.

He always hated the waiting rooms at go-sees. After working himself up to show his best, sitting in an empty waiting room with half a dozen other models was monotonous. Kiba just wanted to see the designer and show them what he had to offer. Having to wait to do that, he hated it.

It would be good for him that Ino seemed to personally know this designer; that she personally recommended him. He knew that it was good for his career, but Kiba wasn't the kind of person to really think about his career other than when he needed food money. Even when he tried, Kiba couldn't get himself into the mid frame of thinking about his work like a business. Others saw it like that; Shino did, but Kiba just though it was fun.

He wouldn't complain if he got this job though. Ino had said this designer had a tendency for really interesting shoots.

Kiba didn't know how long he sat in the waiting room, watching waitresses walk by with food for the actual paying customers and making faces at the other three models waiting with him—two girls and one man with very broad shoulders and a pretty square chin. He gave Kiba strange vibes. Finally Ino opened the door. Both girls immediately straightened; one of them obviously completely enraptured by the blond model—she was most likely her role model.

He almost laughed when she ignored them and waved him in. Almost; he did have the decency to not be so obvious in his superiority, though it meant the first impression he gave was a huge grin and a few escaped snickers.

There were two men in the room waiting for Kiba. He didn't know either of them. They sat behind a table laden with empty plates and designs and photographs of models they'd already seen.

"Shikamaru, Choji, this is Kiba." Ino waved at him as she sat down next to the lithe man on the left.

"Nice to meet you." Kiba said as a greeting..

It took him only a few minutes to figure out who these peoples were. It was the way they were looking at him. The eyes were to window to the soul, as the saying went.

Even if he hadn't known Ino was a model, Kiba could tell. She watched how he moved, seeing if he knew what worked for him and what didn't; whether or not he knew to catch the light and turn to show off his profile once in awhile. She looked at the little things, modelling 101 and Kiba shifted slightly to prove he knew what she was looking for.

On the opposite end of the table sat the designer. He watched less how Kiba used his body and more of how that body was built. His gaze had a slightly faraway look, as he was picturing how his clothes would fit Kiba. He visually assessed Kiba's measurements as a mental reference. How would his clothes fit across Kiba's shoulders? How would they move around his hips?

Between the two was a man who could only be a photographer. He had the intrusive gaze that the peoples behind camera possessed. Kiba could feel this man gauge everything Kiba shared and what he held within himself, watching for the little things the camera would catch that could make a photograph brilliant. Every movement Kiba made was being catalogued by a series of mental snapshots.

He waited while they started their initial assessment of him, falling into the practised calm he showed at every go-see he'd ever been to. They were all the same anyway, when it came down to the basics


	3. Chapter 3

One thing Kiba hated about being a model was the diet. He was never the kind to obsess about calories and carbohydrates, but he still had to eat right. Despite all the efforts to include everyone in the world of beauty, fashion was still a very visual business.

"Damn it Naruto. I don't care how great your metabolism is. How the hell can you eat French fries everyday and not break out?"

"Secret." Naruto grinned, taking too much joy in showing off his hamburger,"Aw, c'mon," Naruto feigned offense when Kiba just flipped him off, "If you hate seeing me eat like this, you could just move out and let me live in this awesome apartment by myself. Shino, you'd let him hang on your couch right?"

Kiba laughed when Shino didn't bother to answer. Naruto was the reason Shino didn't visit him at his apartment too often. They'd had a strained relationship since Naruto had to ask who Shino was when he got his wedding invitation in the mail.

"Busy day?" Shino directed his attention to Kiba instead.

"No." He answered curtly. The strange restaurant go-see and some grocery shopping. Nothing Shino would be interested.

"You talked to Sakura too?" Naruto cut in, shamelessly taking another bite of his dinner.

"Sakura? What does Sakura have to do with me? And why were _both_ of you talking to her about me?"

"She's Tsunade's secretary. She reports on any interesting people," Naruto explained, as if Kiba hadn't already known that, "and today you count as an interesting person. Congrats."

"One of you please tell me why I'm interesting."

"You mean you don't know?" Naruto asked.

"No! I really don't."

"I heard you booked three jobs today." Shino replied, calm as ever. "Very impressive. Why was I talking to Sakura, you asked? It was because I had to thank her for sending over an emergency make up crew to Ruriko's show last week when hers was a few people short." Shino continued his own dinner while Kiba struggled to puzzle out what he'd just found out.

The moment Shino had left Kiba called the agency. It took some impatient seething at the night receptionist, a few long holds and a couple transfers, but he managed to get a hold of someone who could give him the details about these jobs he'd booked.

Only the first number was the job he'd applied for today. He called that first. "Choji's phone." Answered a liquid female voice.

"Can I talk to Choji?" He managed to say after a moment. He was connected to the _designer_? He was used to dealing with directors or agents.

The only answer he got was the muffled bumps and crackles of the phone being passed, then the deep rumbling voice Kiba recognized.

"My name is Kiba." He said, suddenly flustered. "I went on a go-see—I saw you today about your upcoming magazine spread."

"I remember you," Kiba thought he could hear some amusement in the deep voice, "You got the job, in case you were wondering."

"I know. I'm actually just a little confused. I got booked for more than just your shoot. I would hate for there to be a mistake that could cost someone else."

Choji laughed. It echoed over the phone line, making Kiba jump. "It's no mistake. I can't believe Shikamaru did it."

Shikamaru…the photographer?

"Shika has a few other jobs he's working on right now. I guess he's been having trouble finding the right people for them. He was telling me how he thought you'd be perfect for them. He must have gotten the go ahead from his coworkers to book you."

Shock settled quietly over Kiba. Remembering the go-see, he hadn't thought the photographer had thought much of him. He hadn't gotten a second look as he was leaving.

"It's alright if you can't, or don't want to. I can give you his number if you want to talk to him." Choji continued.

Say no to two jobs I did nothing to get? Kiba thought. "No. No, that's fine. I just wanted to be sure there was no mistake. Thank you for this opportunity. I'll see you on the 22nd." He hung up in shock.

Days later Kiba was once again wandering around town, hoping he had gotten the right bus and was going to be on time for this meeting. He glared at his hastily written note, blaming it for having a random number that was supposedly on this street. This was the kind of street where the building didn't wear their numbers where the world could see.

"Looks like you're good at finding places." Kiba jumped a foot in the air, wheeling around. The thin photographer watched him, laughing, "That's a good quality for a model. You'll be expected to go all over. No one's coming to you."

"Is that why you pick the most random places?" Kiba snapped back. His face burned, knowing that he had been so lost before.

"Gotta make sure you have the right stuff. Nara Shikamaru," Shikamaru introduced, "In case you forgot."

"Inuzuka Kiba," They shook hands and Shikamaru led Kiba into the diner, "You really like restaurants, huh?"

"I don't pick the locales. I just take the pictures." Shikamaru led him past all the other patrons in their bright blue seats to the back corner booth.

Sitting in the booth was someone who gave Kiba the chills the moment he laid eyes on her. She was beautiful and entirely too similar to the head of his company, Tsunade: slim, strong build, sharp eyes and breasts that didn't like staying confined in the shirt she had chosen. Kiba could only hope this woman wasn't as fierce or prone to violence.

"Kiba, this is Terumi Mei." Shikamaru introduced, sitting down and gesturing for Kiba to do the same.

"Terumi Mei," Kiba repeated, dumbstruck, "Head of the Kirigakure Agency?" Kirigakure was a small agency, especially when compared to Konoha or Suna and it was known to lose models to bigger companies, but every model that walked with its name reached fame somewhere. The biggest of which was Terumi Mei herself, who had at least twenty magazine covers with her face on it and twice as many spreads.

"The very same." Mei smiled at him, "I'm glad you could accept this job on such short notice. I figured a date with me would be a nice thank you."

"I was happy to take the job," Kiba told her nervously, "though I'm not sure how it's so important to warrant the head of a company meeting me." He glanced at Shikamaru, somewhat hoping to get answers from someone closer to his own station. The photographer wasn't paying them any attention. He was lounging in the plastic seat, sipping cheap coffee and frowning at his phone.

"You've heard of the show _Supermodels_?" Mei smiled.

"Of course."

"I'm the executive producer. All final decisions go through me, including whether or not we have partners for our models. The boys we had for Shika's shoot pulled out, so we needed emergency replacements. Officially I'm paying you, so again I wanted to thank you for helping out on such short notice."

"I gotta go." Shikamaru cut in, "Sorry, but work calls. Here are the details of what you'll be expected to do. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Kiba had to move to let Shikamaru out of the booth. Shikamaru was taller than him, Kiba noticed. Not by much, but enough that he had to look up to look him in the eye. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

Shikamaru stopped his departure to look at him. For a moment Kiba felt uncomfortable, like Shikamaru was trying to read his mind or something. "Me too. Enjoy your lunch."

Kiba sat down slowly, trying to mentally prepare himself. He had to make the most of the time he had with this world famous model. She had to have some tips that he could use in the future.

* * *

**NOTES- **For anyone who doesn't catch it, _Supermodels_ is my imaginary version of _America's Next Top Model_. The only connection to the real show being the set up, in which the girls do a different challenge photo shoot each week. Kiba is acting as one of the male models they have to work with some times.

That took WAY to long. It was one of those don't-know-how-to-get-from-point-A-to-B chapters. Basically just setting things up for awesome stuff in the future. Now is when things get good, so stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba was amazed at how the diner could change overnight. All its blue plastic glory swapped out for high fashion. All the middle tables were taken out and replaced with lights and people all focused on the same booth Kiba had eaten in the day before. He was feeling bestial, already gone through hair and makeup. He was dark, a monster, a demon waiting to have his lunch of 50's waitresses.

He seemed to be having quite a few firsts these last few days: go-see in a restaurant, booking three shoots off one go-see and now wearing actual yak hair that still smelled like animal.

The girls arrived after he'd already changed, as he was playing cards with the other two male models. There were seven of them, all beautiful and all bright with nervousness. They shuffled over to the creative director and listened as he briefed them on what the shoot was. All seven of them reacted differently, a couple were obviously excited, and others stayed with apprehensive.

"They're hot. Can't wait to see them in their fur," Komaza laughed, "Though that one looks completely terrified."

Kiba put down his cards, tired of trying to win despite Komaza's cheating, and looked. It was easy to spot the model he was checking out. She had caught sight of all the fake blood and paled until she was blue. Her face stood out against her black hair. With her pale eyes she would make a terrifying demon or a convincing dead waitress, if only she could play the part.

Shikamaru came up behind Kiba and his companions, "Her name's Hinata."

"She looks like she's about to fall over," Kiba observed.

"Mei tells me she's really shy," Said Shikamaru, "Said she'd have a real chance of winning if only she could talk to people like she takes pictures. Be nice to her, all of you."

Komaza snorted, "That almost sounds like favouritism Shikamaru. I didn't know you were into that kind of girl."

The slim photographer rolled his eyes and gave them a stern look, "Be nice to all of them. Promise, or I won't let you set." He smirked.

"Demons aren't supposed to be nice, especially not to their supper." Isago, the last male model, pointed out with all seriousness, "But if it means I still get paid I'll promise."

"There's one." Shikamaru's gaze swept over Komaza and Kiba.

"I have to promise to get paid?" Komaza frowned.

"No promise, no picture. No picture, no money." Shikamaru winked, getting a snort from Kiba.

"Alright, fine. I _promise_."

"And then there was one."

Kiba grinned as Shikamaru turned to look at him. "You have beautiful eyes, O Mighty Photographer."

"All the better to see you with," Shikamaru leaned on the back of Kiba's chair, watching him carefully, "so will I get to see you? Or are you too demonic to let near those innocent girls?"

"I can be very demonic," Kiba growled, taking full advantage of the darkness painted over his brow and cheeks, "but none of those innocent girls have done anything to incur my wrath, so they're safe from me."

He nodded, and directed their attention to where the creative director was coming over to give them his own directions. As one, they were herded through last minute touch ups and on to set before they were allowed in contact with the girls. Weeding out the girls that couldn't handle instant connections with their modelling counterparts, Kiba supposed.

The first take would be with three of the girls, the second a group of four. They were dressed similarly: pink poodle skirts flipping as they walked, tight waistlines generously accenting their other curves, and bright red lips. Every dress was ripped and every girl bore fake wounds.

The nervous girl that had caused such a ruckus was in the first group, and she really did look like a walking corpse. Still sweating nervousness she hesitated before stepping on set. The other two girls went front and center to be assured that they stood out, which left her the not so prime spot next to Kiba. Honestly when, when he introduced himself Kiba was glad he already knew her name; she stuttered too badly and spoke so softly he could hardly make out what she said.

Then the make-up artist came with his buckets. In seconds, after a bit of girly screaming, everyone on set was wearing another layer of cool, sticky fake blood.

"Everybody comfortable?" Shikamaru called as he picked up his camera, "good, let's get started."

"And girls," the creative director jumped in one final time, "don't forget: even if you're acting dead, you're eyes can't be."

"Yeah," Kiba smirked at the girl Hinata, listening to Shikamaru's _click, click_ in the background, "just because I plan to eat you, doesn't mean you're allowed to be dead.

Her eyes flickered, and that was all the response Kiba got. She really was professional in front of the camera, just as Shikamaru had said. She turned away from him, looking at the camera with a desperate look, like she expected Shikamaru to throw his life at my feet in exchange for hers. Kiba just saw the exposed neck, and the beast inside him called for the blood that rushed beneath her pale skin.

_Click, click, click_. Shikamaru rolled through film quickly, taking only second long pauses while everyone shifted around set. When it came to an end the girls gave them all hugs as prizes.

The next group wasn't nearly as pleasant. Kiba had one girl hanging off of him and another's rear end in his personal space. It was obviously the weaker of the two groups. Shikamaru had to stop multiple times so the creative director could give the girls directions, first one, and then another; twice as many times as they had for the first group and it took twice as long.

"None of them are great actors; none of them can play dead half as well as any dog." Isago laughed an hour later when the girls had left and they were getting their make-up finally removed. "That one girl Kasumi kept trying to fix her hair whenever it got caught in all the blood. She elbowed me a few times doing it too."

"I liked Nae and Yui," Komaza joined in, "I wanted to literally eat them up. What about you Kiba? Who was your favourite?"

"You were Komaza. It's so sad you have to put your shirt back on." Kiba told him, carefully regulating his sarcasm level.

"Oh, so you swing that way?" Komaza wasn't even surprised. He turned, puffing out his chest and preening just for Kiba, "Get a good look while you can. I'll forget the shirt just for you."

"I'm not sure I believe it," Shikamaru laughed from where he was on set. He barely even looked up from his camera, which he was carefully taking apart and packing away. "Not after seeing you eye Hinata."

"I can respect and admire that women are attractive in their own way." Kiba defended himself coolly. He was used to having to explain and defend his sexuality. While it was true that more men shared his preference in the fashion industry—and they were a little easier to spot besides—Kiba was often under scrutiny. It was easier to be open it. Keeping any secret when being watched by so many eyes wasn't something Kiba thought he could ever do. Most people were accepting anyway.

"It looked like more than respect from where I was, and it's my job to watch you." Kiba could feel Shikamaru watching him now as he pulled on his clothes. Self conscious, Kiba ran his hand through his hair, still feeling little clumps where the fake blood hadn't properly washed out.

"I'm just a good actor. Maybe I was pretending she was somebody else." Finally freed from wardrobe's clutches, Kiba waved to Komaza and Isago, waiting for Shikamaru to catch up.

"Who was it you were hungry for?" He asked.

"What if I said it was you?"

"I'm flattered." The hint of a smile played at his lips. He looked away to hide it, scanning the street for a taxi. "I'll see you next week at Choji's shoot. We can continue this there."

"Continue?"

"Yeah. I've got to take these pictures to Mei, otherwise I'd stay and flirt some more." Kiba blushed before he could fully look away. He saw Shikamaru slip into a cab out of the corner of his eye "Maybe I'll forgo a shirt next time, just for you."

Kiba was certain he was still red when he climbed onto the bus back to the agency.

* * *

**Notes-** I'm sorry if it's a little awkward. I wrote the beginning and the end separately, so the transition isn't the smoothest. This didn't turn out to be the exciting chapter I thought I was going to make it, but some harmless flirting isn't bad.

Reviews, comments and thoughts of any kind are very welcome. I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru was painfully aware when Kiba arrived. He had just endured a week of Ino's teasing about his flirtation last week. She had wholeheartedly refused to let him forget that she had known he would be attracted to the male model, and did not believe that his flirting was completely harmless and had no meaning. Kiba had just left too many openings for Shikamaru not to jump onto one. He had been joking.

Kiba's obvious once over was a tickle across his skin. "Coincidence," Shikamaru said, as calmly as he could, "Don't go thinking I did this for you."

"Not what I was thinking at all. It's definitely shirtless weather in this big warehouse."

"Feast your eyes. I know you've been waiting all week for this." Shikamaru wanted to growl when he caught himself flirting again, it was just too easy with Kiba. Ino would never let him live it down if she found out.

"If you're sure, I'll just stand over here and watch you do whatever it is you're doing." Kiba grinned seductively as Shikamaru bowed playfully for him. "So if not for me, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Spilled paint on mine," Shikamaru reached up to one of the big set lamps, and attached a colored film. "Ino refused to let it get stained, and ran off with it to the bathroom."

"'Makes sense. Paint can be a bitch to get out once it dries. Even body paint's like that." Kiba's eyes twinkled at Shikamaru's interested glance, but he promptly changed the subject, "So what are you doing?"

"Getting the set ready. Do you use body paint a lot?"

"A couple of jobs call for it. Isn't there production people to do that for you? I thought the photographer just hit the button on the camera."

Shikamaru went to answer and got a mouthful of water. Ino laughed as he choked on his own wet shirt.

"He's too much of a perfectionist, though he'll never admit that." She said.

"I am not. It's troublesome to have to reset everything once we start, that's all." Shikamaru eyes his shirt, trying to gauge how uncomfortable it would be to put back on. He pretended not to notice the look Kiba and Ino shared.

"Anyway, it's good you're here early." Ino addressed Kiba, "Choji's clothes can be pain in the ass to get on. It's so much easier to get done before the majority arrive."

"Are they cool? I've heard they're pretty avant-garde, but I have to say the designer didn't strike me as that crazy or out there."

"He's so not," Ino laughed, "I honestly don't know where this craziness comes from, but everything he makes is fabulous."

"Why don't you just go and get dressed and see?" Shikamaru sighed. He threw aside his shirt, where it landed with a wet slap. "I'll come with you."

"Oh? You want to watch us change? Scandalous! Don't you think so Kiba?"

"I can't say I mind much." Kiba grinned, and Ino looked knowingly at Shikamaru as they walked. He ignored her.

Shikamaru listened to the whirring of his shutter with relish. The familiar weight of his camera was comforting. Today he was using the same camera he had all through high school; it was his first and favorite. In these conditions photography was as easy to him as breathing.

Today he was finding it a little harder than usual. Lensbaby had never been his favorite lens or effect to use in his photography. Trying to keep the central focus on the clothes when two models are individually moving was also proving to be trying for his patience. By the time he got through the first two pairs he found himself merely staring at the models. His finger hovered over the shutter release button; he could not find the right moment to push it.

"This isn't working." Choji cut in finally, "I don't mean to step beyond my place, but I can't watch this anymore."

"Don't worry about it Choji, I see it too." It was a relief to put aside his camera.

He took a moment to consider the pair. They both looked good in their outfits. Kiba was in an exaggerated commander's coat, built so that the coattails flared out like an anime character. Underneath that he was wearing skinny jeans, and nothing else. It was flattering; it perfectly showed off the flare, as well as Kiba's trim figure. His partner, Kohada, had a matching Victorian age dress, whose skirts were twice as wide as Kiba's coattails.

"Kohada, stop overacting. This is fashion, not some cheap ad." He sighed, "We can see you behind the skirts."

Kiba snickered behind his hand, and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Don't think you're perfect either." He snapped.

Shikamaru levered himself off the floor and strode on set to stand right in front of Kiba. The model at least had the decency to look ashamed, though he still looked Shikamaru right in the eye. Shikamaru was not sure if it was curiosity, or a challenge. "You, as opposed to Kohada, need to be more confident. I know Choji's clothes aren't the easiest to wear, but you can't let them wear you. Stand straight, chin up." For emphasis, he took Kiba's face in his hand and gently guided his face up into the light where his sharp features were better defined.

When they started again there was a visible change. Kiba stepped into the role as Shikamaru had imagined it, strong and manly. He looked every inch the stoic soldier prepared to lead his army into battle. Kohada was still having some issues with overacting. Her face still looked more like she was an actress than a high fashion model, but her positioning was better. It was more believable that she would be the woman holding back her soldier as he leaves her for her own safety.

After they were finished with Kiba and Kohada, the crew took a half hour break to switch up the set and let the six models who were finished out of their constricting clothes. Shikamaru wandered over to the computer to take a look at the photos meanwhile.

"Hungry?" Shikamaru smiled at Choji's characteristic crunching, "you can have some chips if you want."

"As long as it's not the last one?" The photographer teased, but he still accepted the offered snack. "So what do you think so far? Is it everything you imagined and more?"

"So much more." Choji smiled, "You're so amazing. And that moment with Kiba…"

"Moment with Kiba?" Shikamaru started, whirling around to gaze at his friend, "What moment?"

"You know what moment!" Choji laughed.

"I was giving him direction. That's my job."

"But did you enjoy it? Even a little?"

"Why?" Shikamaru said defensively.

"Because me and Ino know that you did. You better be prepared for when Ino comes strutting out of that change room. She's not going to let you off the hook, ever."

"It was creative direction, nothing else," Shikamaru groaned, "You saw how bad they were."

"Kohada was worse than Kiba, and you didn't look her in the eye or touch her face." Choji teased, "Come on, I know you. You lingered."

Shikamaru fought off a blush, "Okay fine, maybe I enjoyed it a little, but I did not linger! He's got a nice face." He whispered when Choji just chuckled, "but don't you dare tell Ino that."

"She'll never let you off the hook," Choji repeated sarcastically, knowing exactly why his friend was so against the model knowing, "ever!"

"Speak of the devil…"

"You boys better not be talking about me!" Ino cried. She glided over to them, but she barely glanced at the computer screen. Instead she immediately zoned in on Shikamaru, "So? Was it magical?"

Shikamaru spluttered, speechless in the face of her directness.


End file.
